Pui Pui
|manga debut = "Bobbidi the Warlock" |anime debut = "The Wizard's Curse" |Race = Zoon-seijin |Date of death = May 7th, Age 774 Age 790 |Address = Zoon |Allegiance = Organization of Babidi Boss Warriors |FamConnect = |Counterparts = Future Pui Pui }} is one of Babidi's minions. He is the guardian of level one in Babidi's spaceship, which houses the Sealed Ball containing Majin Buu. Appearance Pui Pui's head resembles that of Appule and, to a certain extent, Frieza's third form. His facial features are similar to that of Cui's. He wears a black jumpsuit, with a white armored chest-plate covering most of his torso. This chest plate has two protruding spikes off the backside. He also wears a matching helmet, but his cranial structure is never shown. Many of the Majin Grunts wear the same white armor he wears. Personality Pui Pui is very smug, arrogant and confident in his own abilities, constantly gloating about how superior he is no matter how strong his opponents are. Pui Pui is also a determined fighter as, despite being clearly outmatched and beaten, he keeps on fighting Vegeta until he is killed by him. He was shown to be very loyal to Babidi after his possession, determined to please him in anyway possible. In his August 2019 "Toyotaro drew it" edition, the artist wondered whether Pui Pui was originally evil or just had a small amount of evil in his heart. As Babidi managed to even overtake Vegeta, who wasn't that evil by then. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Babidi Saga Pui Pui is first seen when Yamu and Spopovich return from collecting energy. After giving the energy to Babidi, the two Majin humans are declared useless by Babidi. After Babidi kills Spopovich by using his telepathic skill to make the warrior explode from the inside out, Pui Pui sadistically kills Yamu on Babidi’s order when the terrified warrior tries to escape. Pui Pui, eager to please his master, is ordered to guard the first level of their spaceship. Pui Pui meets Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Shin when they descend down Babidi's spaceship, trying to stop Babidi's plan of releasing Majin Buu and to defeat Dabura, who petrified Krillin and Piccolo with his spit. During the search in Babidi's ship, Vegeta wins a rock-paper-scissors match against Goku and Gohan in order to be the first to fight. Vegeta's first opponent is none other than Pui Pui. After a short, cocky monologue, Pui Pui attacks Vegeta head on. The Saiyan Prince effortlessly dodges and blocks Pui Pui's blows, smirking during the entire fight. However, since Pui Pui is one of the most powerful beings in his respective quadrant of the universe, he is not convinced of Vegeta's overwhelming power. As Pui Pui continues to attack Vegeta, he is repeatedly knocked down and pounded on. In order to give Pui Pui the advantage, Dabura suggests to Babidi that the fight should be transported to Pui Pui's home planet, Zoon. Once there, Pui Pui exclaims that he has a great advantage now, because Zoon has a gravity that is 10 times higher than that of Earth. However, Vegeta had already trained under 500 times Earth's normal gravity (not to mention he grew up on Planet Vegeta which had gravity equal to Zoon to begin with), which results in Vegeta's indifference to the gravity change. Shocked, Pui Pui believes Vegeta's training history is a bluff and foolishly attacks. Vegeta relentlessly pummels Pui Pui once again. Out of desperation and anger, Pui Pui can not admit defeat and attacks yet again. However, this time around, Vegeta obliterates him without any effort with a large energy blast directed at Pui Pui's chest, although not before asking Pui Pui if he still thinks he is bluffing. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Along with Yakon, Pui Pui escape from Hell, along with many other former villains. Pui Pui is then shown with Android 19 using their energy blasts, but he is later quickly killed by Goten with a kick to the head. In these scenes, Pui Pui and Yakon have the Majin crest on their bodies, indicating that Babidi could have brainwashed them again in Hell. Power Pui Pui is in a lower level in rank than Yakon within Organization of Babidi, meaning he is weaker than Yakon's 800 kili units. Pui Pui was more than capable of killing Yamu (who is said to be comparable in strength to Spopovich) with only a single energy sphere even though the man was also under Babidi's spell. He boasts to be strong due to living on the planet Zoon that has a gravity 10 times of that of Earth (the same as King Kai's planet or Planet Vegeta). Babidi thinks that Pui Pui will be able to defeat the combined might of Vegeta, Goku and Gohan in their base forms - which according to Babidi is equal to half of Innocent Buu's power. However, even on his home planet, he is no match for Vegeta in his base form and easily killed by his Double Galick Cannon. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Pui Pui fires an energy wave identical to the Photon Wave alongside Android 19 in Dragon Ball GT. **'Villainous Carnage' - Pui Pui and Android 19 both fire Full Power Energy Waves in opposite directions. *'Pui Pui Nice Shot' – Pui Pui unleashes a powerful energy sphere at the enemy. *'Steady BarrageDragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 – The Continuous Energy Bullet attack which Pui Pui used against Goten in ''Dragon Ball GT. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Pui Pui appears in Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle as both a friend point and rare summon. He only appears on two cards(R>SR AGL>Extreme AGL - Confident Sentry Pui Pui/N>R AGL>Extreme AGL - Warrior from Planet Voon Pui Pui) both relatively weak. Voice Actors *Japanese: '''Takuya Matsumaru (DBZ & DB Kai)http://www.kanzenshuu.com/cast/list/ Shinobu Satouchi (DBGT and Budokai Tenkaichi 3)https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%87%8C%E5%86%85%E4%BF%A1%E5%A4%AB *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Ted Cole **Funimation dub: Mike McFarland *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Carlos Silveira **Portuguese dub: Joaquim Monchique *Latin American Spanish dub: Enrique Mederos (†) *Hebrew dub: Tzvika Schatsberg *Hungarian dub: Levente Kárpáti *Greek dub: Stelios Kalathas, Yiannis Papaioannou Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Pui Pui vs. Vegeta ;Dragon Ball GT *Pui Pui vs. Goten Trivia *In the English manga, he is referred to as Pocus (based on "Hocus-Pocus"). *Pui Pui's overall outfit (white armor and black jumpsuit) closely resembles the outfits that Lord Slug's soldiers wear in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. *Pui Pui and Yakon kept the Majin crest when they died, while Vegeta and Dabura lost theirs when they died (Babidi could have brainwashed him and Yakon again in Hell, as when Pui Pui dies again in GT he loses the Majin crest). *Pui Pui's name may come from "chichin puipui" a Japanese good luck charm that is often used as a magic word in Japanese popular culture. It could also be short for "puissant," the French word for mighty. Gallery See also *Pui Pui (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Pui-Pui pt-br:Pui Pui de:Puipui Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters